An Encounter To Remember
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: A one-shot of our favourite super villain playing a trick on an unsuspecting Midgardian.


_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing out of this story...I wish I owned Loki, though. *sigh*_

He remained invisible, following the Midgardian lady around the airport as she walked slowly to the gate where her flight would be in a couple of hours. The neglect he sensed in her was in the highest of levels he had ever experienced and it intrigued him greatly. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and the despondent look on her face was detrimental to her natural beauty, something he rarely saw in Midgardian women. She lacked the artifice that most women of Midgard seemed to treasure and possess.

The more he gazed upon her, the more intrigued he was by her. He shifted his invisible position to be in front of her, moving with his back to the rest of the world.

Her midnight hair had a radiance that mirrored his own, although it was considerably shorter. Her eyes were a light shade of golden amber and were otherworldly beautiful, but the shadow of pain and neglect hidden in them masked their radiance.

With each passing second, he wondered what could cause such pain to this beautiful creature. He could only surmise that the degree of pain she felt could rival his own.

He knew what it was like to feel neglected and alone...he lived in the shadow of his older brother and his powerful father. He never stood a chance at the throne of Asgard and now that he was aware of the secret hidden from him for most of his life, all he wanted was vengeance. The only thing in the world that gave him pleasure was upholding his reputation as the deity of mischief and he enjoyed unleashing said mischief in the realm of Midgard.

The normal desire to play a dirty, underhanded trick was absent as he looked into the Midgardian's sad eyes and the desire to see the happiness and beauty unleashed consumed him...

... Tina sat near the scoop chairs by the gate, charging her iPhone. It was her 29th birthday and she felt more invisible and lonely than usual. Her boyfriend had yet to text her his birthday wishes, and her family was just as absent in her life.

Sighing, she supposed she should have been used to the neglect in her life, but the pain got worse with every passing day. She spent her childhood and adolescence as an outcast and loner and it seeped into her adult life.

She was always the outsider looking in on everyone else. When the cliques and popular individuals were having the times of their lives, she was at a distance, envying their fun. What few friends she managed to make were untrustworthy and took every chance they possessed to hurt her with their deceit and backstabbing.

The only consolations she had in life were her books, her video games, favourite movies and her comic books. They were her solace and escape for the painful days of her life.

As she sat there, alone, she opened her Love Book app on her phone and selected an audio poem narrated by one of her favourite actors, Tom Hiddleston. As his deep, sexy voice narrated the short, thinly veiled sexual poem, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to pretend that Tom was actually reciting the poem to her. A contented sigh escaped her lips.

"Excuse me" said a familiar male voice in front of her. "Miss?"

Tina quickly opened her eyes and they widened in disbelief as she got a look at the man kneeling in front of her. A few people in her vicinity watched the scene with immense interest.

"Y...you're" she stammered, dropping her phone as she stood up.

He chuckled at her surprised and flashed her a devastating smile.

"I was walking to my gate when I heard myself from a short distance" he explained, giving her a kind smile. "And I saw you sitting here, enjoying yourself."

Tina could only gape at him. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined Tom Hiddleston encountering HER, of all people, at the airport. It was the best birthday situation she could ever hope for.

Tina swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh my God" she whispered, reaching out to touch him and see if he was indeed real. Her fingers brushed against the collar of his leather jacket and she let out a gasp.

"Yes, I am very much real." was his smiling reply to her unspoken question. He took her hand in his larger ones.

"Forgive me for my shock" she managed to say as he released her hand. "Encountering you was the last thing I expected to occur on my birthday. My name is Tina"

"It's your birthday?" He asked, his eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly in amusement. When she nodded, he said "Allow me to make this the best birthday for you then. Is there something I could sign for you?"

Tina dove into her bag and retrieved a Thor comic book. Tom's eyes narrowed at the book but then they lit up when the other side was revealed to him...the side with Loki on it.

Tina bounced with anticipation as he pulled a golden gel pen out of his pocket and signed the back cover of the comic book. He then handed it back to her.

"How about a picture?" He asked, grinning at the look of shock on her face.

Tina dizzily handed him her iPhone and they took a few pictures together.

"I must go" he said, handing her phone back "I'm glad I was able to make your day"

With that, he planted a soft kiss on her surprised lips. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tina" he said before turning and walking away, leaving her stunned with a small smile of pleasure on her face...

... Loki walked away from her, turning back into his true form. The smile on his face betrayed him. He was satisfied with his handiwork, even if it wasn't out of his usual mischief.

He pictured the smile on the lady's face, satisfied with the beauty he had seen. She was gloriously beautiful and now he had a Midgardian he could visit and tolerate from time to time...and maybe something more...After all, even he needed a pet of his own from time to time.

... Tina gaped at the autograph in disbelief. She could have sworn that Tom Hiddleston's autograph was on there, but the message and signature inscribed were clearly not his.

How was this possible?

She immediately looked at the pictures she had taken with him and gasped when she saw who stood next to her. It wasn't the handsome British/Scottish actor she loved to see acting on the big screen. Gone was the strawberry blonde hair and the leather jacket and forest green button down shirt. She recognized the long dark hair, the ethereal green eyes and the green, gold and black robes he wore.

She then looked at the written message and signature on her comic book. It read:

My darling Tina,

I am glad to make your acquaintance and hope to see you again. Have a most happy day of birth.

Loki of Asgard

"It's not possible" she murmured, in disbelief "Did I just encounter the real Asgardian God of Mischief?"

She heard the sexy, deep voice and his laughter echo through her head and dropped her iPhone in disbelief...


End file.
